


Private Celebrations

by Cyn



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight Sparkle needs a break during a ball. Princess Celestia knows just how to calm her nerves. </p><p>(All-human AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Celebrations

How Princess Celestia can do this on a regular basis, Twilight Sparkle has no idea. Another hand reaches out for hers, the eleventh million of the day, and Twilight clasps it, smiling at the woman

"Congratulations, my dear," the woman says. "We always knew you would do wonderful things."

Twilight represses a giggle at her words. The woman probably hadn't known who Twilight Sparkle even was before this, just like all of the other people saying the exact same thing. 

The woman moves off a few minutes later, leaving Twilight Sparkle with a moment of peace. She glances around, looking for a quiet spot, so she can finally relax a little. The ball has been going on for hours yet and will continue for longer still, and Twilight feels like she is reaching the end of her rope. Unfortunately, there are not even quiet, closed off corners for her to escape to, what with all of the people milling about and yet another person looking like they are about to descend on her. Twilight feels the rising panic in her chest; her heartbeat speeds up just a little, and the air feels heavy, harder to draw into her lungs. 

A touch on her elbow makes Twilight jump, but the soft chuckle behind her calms her down just as quickly. She knows that voice, that laughter, and turns to look at her mentor - her old mentor, now, she thinks, because she isn't sure just how this entire princess thing works anymore.

"You look like you can use a breather," Celestia says, and wraps her hand firmly around Twilight's arm, guiding her out of the ballroom. No one dares approach the Princess when she is on a mission, such as it is, and the crowds part before her. Twilight trails in her wake, staring at Celestia's multi-colored hair and glittering dress, and doesn't even realize it when they end up in the throne room. 

The throne room is surprisingly quiet, especially once the doors to the ballroom are shut, and despite the intimidating size of the room, Twilight feels infinitely more comfortable there. Celestia still has a hand on her arm, which doesn't entirely surprise Twilight, and she wants to lean into the cool strength that is Celestia. But she can't do that, especially not now. 

"Thank you," she says and smiles at Celestia, trying to step back. She'll find a chair and sit for a few minutes, regain her breath, and return to the celebration. 

"It can be a bit much," Celestia responds with a smile, her fingers tightening around Twilight's arm. The grip isn't strong enough to bruise, just a steady, firm reminder that Celestia has her and isn't letting go. She leads Twilight forward, bypassing the chairs lined up neatly against the walls, and reaches the dais that the thrones rest on - the big one, center on the platform that is Celestia's, and the smaller one to the left that is Luna's, and the empty space to the right, a spot for another throne. Twilight wonders, but dares not ask. She feels just as unsure of everything going on now as she did years ago, when she first arrived in Ponyville.

"Your throne will be erected tomorrow," Celestia tells her, as though she can read Twilight's mind. 

Twilight sputters, her free hand flailing. "I - what - a throne - but - Princess -"

"Call me Celestia," the Princess tells her, voice gentle but amused. "At least in private, when it is just the two of us, or with Luna. You are one of us now." Celestia turns to face her former pupil, guiding her to the throne, the big one, and pushing gently, until Twilight tumbles into the seat. "You will have a throne here, for the times when you visit. Ponyville will still be your home, but I hope you travel to Canterlot often."

There are too many things going around in Twilight's mind for her to make sense of any of this. She's sitting on the throne - Celestia's throne! the Equestria throne! - and there's going to be one for her and she can use Celestia's name, not her title, and and and. It's all too much for her, especially on this day.

And then Celestia sinks to her knees, in front of Twilight. What little she had left of rational, capable thought flees Twilight's mind, because Celestia is kneeling in front of her, spreading Twilight's legs so she can move between them. 

"Princess!" Twilight whispers, scandalized and shocked and horrified and intrigued. The Princess should not be on her knees in front of Twilight. This isn't even a curtsey like the one early, when Twilight had been crowned, but something much more than that. "You can't-"

"I told you, call me Celestia," Celestia tells her, bringing a finger to Twilight's lips to hush her. "And I can do this. I want to do this." Her finger moves, but not in the way Twilight expects. Instead of dropping her hand, Celestia traces Twilight's lips, applying slight pressure. Twilight instinctively opens her mouth and it is easy for the finger to slip in, for Twilight to close around it and suck. Celestia's eyes darken. "I've been waiting for this to happen."

Twilight isn't sure what Celestia is referring to, but that's okay, because she can't really think right now, can't focus on anything beyond the finger in her mouth, and the heat radiating from Celestia. Celestia's free hand slips beneath the layers of her dress, moving past her stockings to rest on the bare skin of her thigh.

This is not something Twilight does. Boys had never been interesting to Twilight and girls hadn't been a thing she considered until a few years ago, but even then there had never been enough interest for Twilight to leave her books. Relationships took work, and her friends were enough for Twilight. She knows how sex works, and she isn't entirely naive, but she lacks practical experience. This is the first time anyone else has been close to her, in a sexual context, and the very idea of it sends a shudder through Twilight. Celestia's fingers pause, and Twilight groans around Celestia's finger. It seems to be all the encouragement Celestia needs, because her fingers continue their path up Twilight's thigh, brushing lightly against the tissue-paper thin panties Twilight had on. It's shocking, sends a jolt through Twilight's body, and she can feel the moisture pooling between her legs, dampening the fabric. Celestia can feel it, because her lips curl into a smile, dangerous and charming all at once. Her finger slips from Twilight's mouth and pushes at her dress, rucking up the skirt until it pools in her lap. 

The throne room is lit only by moonlight pouring in through the windows and a few dim lights high in the ceiling, but Twilight can see Celestia perfectly. She can see beyond Celestia, if she tries, but her world is narrow, defined only by the beautiful woman kneeling in front of her. She looks so composed still, such a contrast to the state Twilight is in. She can't see herself, but with her skirt bunched up around her waist, legs open, her panties exposed and so wet, she must be something. Something Celestia enjoys, if the expression on her face is any indication. That is enough to make Twilight moan, her hips twitching, seeking something undefinable. 

The simple movement is enough to spur Celestia into action once again. She curls a hand around Twilight's hip, pulling her forward on the throne, and presses her lips against the panties Twilight is wearing, her tongue teasing Twilight through the material. It's thin and soaking and one good tug on them has the panties ripping, just enough that Celestia's lips come into direct contact with Twilight. Another tug on them and Celestia's fingers are there, stroking and teasing, dipping down to circle around her opening, and it's all Twilight can do to keep from whimpering. She arches into the touch, making Celestia's lips press a little more firmly against her, and the resulting chuckle from the princess sends shivers down Twilight's spine. 

Twilight curls her fingers into the arms of the throne to stop herself from tangling her hands in Celestia's hair and Celestia seems to know this, if the way her eyes flick from Twilight's face to her hands is any indication. "Keep them there," she whispers, her breath ghosting across Twilight's body. "If only we didn't have to go back." 

Her comment echoes Twilight thoughts, but she's not going to protest, not when Celestia goes back between her thighs. No longer teasing, Celestia parts Twilight's lips and flicks her tongue across Twilight's clit, sucking it into her mouth. Twilight whimpers, unable to hold it back, and tightens her fingers. Sound carries in the throne room, but Twilight doesn't care. Can't care, especially when one of Celestia's fingers slide inside her, thrusting and curling against her walls. It doesn't take much for her to hit a peak. Twilight's on edge already, has been nearly all day, but this edge is sharper and infinitely better, and when a second finger slips inside her, twisting and taunting, accompanied by a strong suckle on her clit, Twilight falls headlong into oblivion.

It should shame her, how quickly she reaches orgasm. Even when masturbating, it takes a little longer for her to get off. But Twilight can feel nothing but peace as Celestia delicately licks her clean and stands up, rearranging Twilight's clothes for her. The tension present earlier is gone, and Twilight feels completely boneless as she sits on the throne. 

Celestia laughs a little, reaching out to pull Twilight up. "That will help you get through the rest of the evening," she says, tucking an errant piece of hair behind Twilight's ear.

Twilight reaches for her princess. "I didn't - you haven't - I can return the-" she says, stumbling over the words. She wants to make Celestia feel like she does, but if they return to the ball, there will be no chance to. 

"Another time, my dear Twilight," Celestia tells her, slipping an arm around Twilight's waist. "Tonight is all for you."

**Author's Note:**

> First My Little Pony fic. Talk about nervous.


End file.
